The 55th Hunger Games
by 105maddie105
Summary: Meet Olivia Lockhart, the Pearl of District 6. Being the mayors daughter, she has always had the finer things of life, always had things handed to her. Meet Titus Hayes. He's hard working and has had to struggle to survive. Together, they are thwarted into The 55th Hunger Games. Will they survive? Or will they perish? Rated T because of future blood and gut scenes. Titus/OC
1. The Reaping

I sat under the gazebo, watching the bees take pollen from the flowers, enjoying the breeze. I sighed and shut my book. The Scarlet Letter would have to wait. Today was the day of The Reaping for the 65th Hunger Games.

"Well, you look lovely."my mother said as I came inside. She was still applying her makeup. Everyone says I'm an exact copy of her, with my blue eyes and dark brown hair. But, we're different, personality wise. She was from the Capitol and acted very prim and proper. I was more nature oriented, enjoying the fabulous garden we have. Besides, she really wasn't my real mother. She was my step mother. But, father made sure that she looked like my real mother.

"Stand up straight. You're the Mayor's Daughter for Christ sakes."she said, fixing the ruffles on my dress. I sighed. She alway did this.

"Dear, doesn't she have any brighter color dresses? Gray washes out her hair."stepmother said, tying my hair back. She was trying to be gentle but it still hurt. I pulled away from her and gave her a dirty look. I always resented the woman.

"I'm afraid not honey. She has to represent the district so it's either gray or white."father said, coming down the stairs. I smiled when I saw him in his white suit. He always looked professional, calm, cool, and collected. He had the same blue eyes as mine but light blonde hair. He smiled.

"You look lovely as ever."he said. I smiled and went to hug him but stepmother interviened. I sighed. While she went to finish her makeup, I hugged my father.

"The Pearl of District 6."he said, twirling me around. The grey was very plain but also very pretty, with a flowered neckline and hem. I giggled and he had to stop me from falling over. I wasn't very good at walking in heels.

"So, my pearl, how The Scarlet Letter coming? Just as exciting as I told you?"he asked, pouring himself a glass of water.

"I guess. It's very hard to read with the Old English. Is there a more modern version?"I asked. He laughed.

"Methinks this book will be a challenge for you."he said. I laughed and the bell sounded in the distant. We fell silent and a sullen feeling fell over the district. It was time.

I sat in my chair on stage between my stepmother and father. I was eligible to get Reaped but it was tradition to sit with them. Father insisted. I sighed as Valora Williford stepped up to the mic. She was the escort for District 6 and was very opposite of the Capitol. She has been known to cry at almost every Reaping and is very down to earth. Despite this, she still wears the Capitol's gaudy clothes, trying to outdo stepmother. It was always a friendly competition that Valora always wins.

"Welcome to the Reaping of the 65th Hunger Games."she said with a smile, although her eyes told a different story, looking out at the mothers that held their children for possibly the last time.

"As all of you know, two tributes must be chosen, one male, one female. People say it's an honor. Well, I don't believe it is."she said. A Peacekeeper stomped his feet and she stopped and smiled.

"Now, let us select the two tributes that will have the honor of representing District 6. Ladies first."she said, slowing walking over to the bowl. The crowd was silent. She reached her hand inside and picked one from the top. She opened it as she walked back to the mic. She sighed.

"This years female tribute is Briar Edenthaw."she called out. A mother cried as her baby, a mere twelve years old, was taken from her. The little girl fought back, kicking and screaming. Everyone in the crowd was crying. Anger boiled up and I stood up.

"I have had enough! I volunteer!"I scream. The crowd gasp and my father pulls on me to sit down. Valora looked back at me, shocked but gestured for me to step forward. I stood beside her, watching Briar run back to her mother. I smile as she mouths a "Thank you."

"This years female tribute, in a surprise turn of events, is Ms. Olivia Lockhart, the Pearl of District 6."Valora calls out. I wave and I get applause, although, from the back, I see the mother giving me the respect sign, kissing three fingers and holding it up in the air.

"This years male tribute is Titus Hayes."Valora announces when the applause dies down. I knew Titus before I became homeschool. But, he's grown up so much. He had black curly locks and deep brown eyes. And, he was very muscular. I remember in 3rd grade that he was bragging about carrying baggage up to 50 pounds. He was a baggage handler, earning money for his mom.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this years tributes, Olivia Lockhart and Titus Hayes."Valora said, putting our hands together and raising them up in victory. We get applause and the crowd dissipates. Now, for the hard part. Facing my father.

"Olivia, are you crazy?! You can't compete in the games! We'll lose our pearl!"stepmother yelled at me as I took down my hair. I ignored her yelling at me.

"Euphoria, leave her alone. Can you please leave?"father asked gently. She huffs and stomps her way out the door. Father sighs and wraps his protective arms around me.

"Why Olivia?"he asked after a few silent seconds.

"She was so young, so innocent. I couldn't let her go in there."I said, tears coming to my eyes. He shushs me, trying to keep me calm. He holds me at arms length and wipes the tears from my eyes. He laughs.

"You really are a pearl."he says. I broke down.


	2. Mentors and Strategies

"Meet your mentor, Tiberius Stephens, winner of the 32nd Hunger Games."Valora said as we entered the train. Tiberius was sleeping on the couch. I had met him many times before at social events. My parents told me to avoid him, as he was a Morphling. And, boy, did he look awful. He had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was falling out. Valora cleared her throat and tapped his shoulder. He bolted up, looking around, his eyes wild. Then, he calmed down and looked at us.

"Ah. Two more cows for slaughter."he said, shaking a lot. His skin was this disgusting yellowish color. It was hard to look at him. He sighed and took out a small bag. I couldn't look.

"I told you not to do that in front of the kids."Valora said, slapping him on the arm. Titus was just smiling away, eating all the food on the train.

"I don't care. They won't live much longer anyways."he said.

"Tiberius!"Valora yelled.

"Well, it's true. They're gonna be dressed up all nice and purty and then they're gonna be sent to their grave. Whether it's by dehydration or an axe or stabbed in the back or ele..."he said, seeming to go on and on. I had enough.

"Can you just give us some advice?"I asked quickly, shutting him up. He laughed.

"So, the Pearl of District 6 can't bear to hear one of her possible fates. How hilarious."he mocked.

"Tiberius, give them advice. That is your job after all."Valora said, rubbing her head and pouring herself a drink. She took off her wig, revealing beautiful red hair.

"You want some advice? Okay. Run. Keep running until you can't run anymore."he said, leaving the cart. Valora sighed and poured herself another drink.

"Great. Just what we need. A Morphling and an alcoholic."Titus said when we were the only ones that showed up for dinner.

"As if the odds weren't in our favor already."he said, digging into the chicken. I noticed something about Titus. He loved to eat.

"We'll have to make the best of it."I said, quietly. Titus wasn't very talkative. He was very reserved, yet he held this commanding presence about him.

"By the way, I meant to ask you earlier. Why are you called the Pearl of District 6? I never understood that."he said. I sighed. I always dreaded when people asked this question. Probably because I never knew the answer. My father said it was birthright. My stepmother said it's because of what I did when I was little. My mother said...

"I saved my mother when I was young."I replied after a moment of thinking.

"Your mother?"he asked. I nodded and took a sip of my drink.

"How?"he asked. Another question I dreaded.

"Well...she became...very sick. Too much Morphling in her blood. So...I donated a pint weekly...to keep her alive. It didn't work. She slipped into a coma. But, she didn't die. That's why people call me that because I would do anything to save another person."I said, shaking a little. I took another sip and took a bite out of my salad. It was silent. Titus seemed to be pondering this.

"So, you're very selfless and devoted."he inquired.

"And, you're very quiet and reserved."I countered. He chuckled and raised his glass. I raised mine in return.

"Happy Hunger Games."he said.

"May the odds be ever in your favor."I quoted. We downed our drink and continued eating. He seemed to be thinking again.

"I'm not that reserved."he said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I appear that way to people because...I'm a deep thinker. I'm normally so wrapped up in myself that I fail to see what's going on. I only let certain people see what's going up here."he said, tapping his head.

"At least you two have something in common."Tiberius said, finally coming into the dining car. I sighed, dreading having to spend thirty minutes with him.

"Let's talk strategy."he said, surprisingly, laying files on the table. I picked one up titled Hiding. I shuffled through it, reading it. It was, as the title implied, all about hiding. Basically, you run off into the woods, hide, and try to survive off the land. I put it down and picked up another called Killing. I passed it to Titus, shaking my head. He nodded and put it down.

"For Olivia, I propose the Little Darling file. Since you're already the Pearl of District 6 and everyone knows your story, this seems like the best options for you. Titus, I believe the Surviving file is more your style. Oh! That rhymed! Yay!"he said excitedly. I picked up the Little Darling file. Basically, it's land enough sponsors to survive on and just hide in a tree somewhere.

"Are you sure this is the file for me?"I asked. Big mistake.

"Do you question my judgement?! Who's the mentor here?! Huh?! Well, if you think you can do a better job, be my guest, you stuck up prisspot!"Tiberius yelled, the Morphling controlling his emotions. Titus picked up his knife but I held up my hand, telling him to stop. I waited for the moment to pass. I learned to deal with this people, people like my mother, from a very young age. He took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Alright. Check out the other files. I don't care."he said, eating some food. I smile and flip through the other files. He was right though. The Little Darling strategy was for me.


	3. The Capitol

"You guys will be sleeping on the 6th floor, enjoying the fabulous view of the Capitol."Valora said, applying ice to her head. She was hungover. Titus helped her onto the couch as I poured her a glass of spirits of ammonia. Tiberius was bouncing off the walls, on one of his hyper moods. I gave Valora the glass and attempted to calm Tiberius down while Titus got the bags.

"They're supposed to be the adults here."Titus whispered under his breath as we tightened Tiberius' straight jacket. I giggled and he winked at me. I blushed and the fashion crew came in. A woman that looks like a Capitol fashion model comes in and looks us over.

"My name's Terra Rankine. I'm supposed to make you two look pretty for the cameras."she said, pointing at us. She looked us over and said something along the lines "I've got a lot of work to do." I sighed and looked at Titus. He shrugged as we were escorted to the prepping stations. Valroa and Terra were talking up a storm, talking about the latest styles. They looked almost like duplicated, just in different colors. That's what I realized all the Capitol people are. Duplicates of each other. One in every color. I laughed to myself. How childish.

"Let's see what I can put you in."she said, looking me over. I sighed. It was just like the way stepmother looked at me. Judgemental and harsh, like I was uncivilized or an animal.

"You have long legs so I'm thinking of a knee length dress. The color black, white, or gray is out of the question. It washes out your eyes. Let me think. District 6, the transportation district."she thought out , a spark went off in her mind.

"Wait here. I have to get everything all sewn up."she said excitedly. I sat in the room for two hours before Valora finally came to get me. My dress would be ready in the morning.

"Now, tomorrow is the Tribute Parade. This is where you make a good impression on the citizens of the Capitol. If they like you, they may become you're sponsor. If not, so be it."Valora said at the dinner table. I was very worried about it. Titus didn't seem to care. He was too busy stuffing his face.

"I'm finished!"Terra said happily, coming in with two bags of clothes. Valora clapped excitedly, always looking for new fashions.

"No peaking."Terra said when Valora tried to see into the bags. Valora sighed and poured her and Terra a drink. I looked at Tiberius. He was shaking violently. He hasn't had Morphling in the past two hours. I held his hand.

"It's okay Tiberius. It's okay."I said softly. My heart broke for the poor man. He was shaking his head and muttering things under his breath, his eye going crazy. Titus was watching, very concerned.

"I need it. I need it."Tiberius kept repeating over and over again. I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

"No. You don't need it. You don't need it."I countered.

"Olivia."Titus warned.

"I need it."Tiberius said, reaching for his bag. I took both his hands. He shook like crazy.

"No, you don't. Listen to me. You're stronger than this. You don't need it."I said. He snapped. The next thing I knew, I was on the floor with Tiberius holding a steak knife to my throat. Titus rushed over and slapped Tiberius into the wall while Terra and Valora gave him a dose of Morphling.

"What were you thinking?!"Valora demanded. I was crying, holding myself. Not from the attack but because of Tiberius. Titus asked Valora, Terra, and Tiberius to leave. He knelt down next to me, wrapping his arm around me. He quietly shushed me, rocking back and forth.

"It's okay Olivia. Sometimes, people are just too far gone to be helped." he whispered, laying his head on mine. I laid back into his chest, enjoying the warmth and comfort.

"I just..."I started but he shushed me again. He understood. I was just trying to help.


	4. The Tributes Parade

"Now, when you two get towards the end, I'm gonna make you dazzle!"Terra said, putting a crown on my head. It was a train, carrying pearls. The dress I was wearing was knee length and pure black, which made no sense since Terra said that black washes out my eyes. Titus had a train crown to but it was carrying bags. He was in a black suit.

"Tributes, please enter your chariots."an announcer said. We got in the gray chariot that was carried by gray horses. The districts color. Yay. How exciting. I thought bitterly as District 1 took off with their gold horses and gold chariot. We took off behind District 5. I grabbed on to Titus' hand so I wouldn't fall off. He chuckled and rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb.

"Representing District 6, Titus Hayes and Olivia Lockhart!"the announcer announced. The crowd went crazy, cheering us on. I waved, giving them my classic Pearl of District 6 wave. Titus waved too. About halfway down the runway, our clothes lit up. I looked at Titus. Train routes weaved their way through the fabric, creating random patterns of red, yellow, orange, pink, and every other color in the rainbow. The train on his crown started rotating around his head. We smiled and lifted our hands in triumph as we went around the circle. The crowd was going nuts.

"You were brilliant!"Titus said, picking me up out of the chariot and spinning me around. I giggled and he put me down. He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and we stared into each others eyes. Time seemed to slow down. It was like we were in our own little world.

"Olivia! Titus!"Valora and Terra explained, walking up to us. They hugged us both.

"That was fantastic, both of you."Terra said, turning off the outfits.

"You really made an impression! I have sponsors lining up to help you two."Valora said, texting on her phone like a busy bee.

"Isn't that Tiberius' job?"Titus asked.

I watched as Tiberius banged against the table in his white room with the padded white walls. A scientist was brushing his hair while another one was testing his motor skills.

"The Gamemakers thought he was too unstable to be a mentor. They sent him here."Valora explained from her chair, pouring all of us coffee.

"Then, who's our mentor now?"Titus asked. Valora sighed as she handed me my coffee. She had made it the way I like it. Three creams and four sugars.

"Since there are no more Victors from District 6 to mentor you two, I have taken on the responsibility until the Gamemakers have decided something. They have never done this before."Valora said. I watched him through the glass. I could tell that he was slowly falling in a spiral of despair and darkness.

"Maybe it's for the best."Terra said, lounging back, her feet on the coffee table. Titus shrugged. Valora nodded. I stayed quiet.

"Can I speak to him?"I asked.

"Absolutely not. As your mentor, I must advise against speaking to poor unfortunate souls. Besides, he's under a lot of medication. He doesn't know where he's at or who he is. He wouldn't recognize you."Valora said. I sighed.

"You're up late."Titus said, seeing me on his way to the kitchen. I was in the living room.

"I can't sleep."I said, hugging my knees to myself. He jumped over the couch with two glasses of water, handing me one. Past Hunger Games were playing on stop on almost every channel, except the kids channels so "Barney the Dinosaur" was on.

"We start training tomorrow."he stated, muting the TV. I nodded and took a sip of water. It was silent. He came a bit closer.

"Are you nervous?"he asked. I nodded. Of course I was nervous. Who wasn't?

"Well, don't worry. I'll do everything in my power to protect you."he said, wrapping an arm around me. I blushed as he tucked another piece of hair behind my ear. He kissed my cheek and went back to his room. What kind of game was he playing?

"What the hell is this?!"Valora demanded to know, throwing a newspaper on the table. the headline said "Sparks in District 6?". I picked it up. The picture was of Titus and I at the Tribute's Parade, Titus tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

"The Pearl of District 6, the tribute for the 55th Hunger Games, is falling for her male counterpart, Titus Hayes?" I read aloud. Titus had the biggest grin on his face.

"Is it true? Are you two falling for each other?"Valora demanded. I looked at him, deciding. Sure, something was there. Whether it was love or just a strong crush, I couldn't tell. But, there was something there.

"Yes."Titus and I said at the same time.


	5. Training Day 1

"Alright. Since you two have chosen to go down this path, let me tell you your competition. District 11 and District 7 are two pairs of boyfriend and girlfriend. Since so many pairs of tributes are going with this strategy, many will hop on, hoping to land a few more sponsors. Lucky for you two, your emotions for each other don't look fake. Just keep it up."Valora said harshly,fixing our uniforms. It was difficult for her because we were holding hands.

"Now, Titus, since you have big strong muscles, I want you to focus on the spear, tridents, or any weapon that can be used to your advantage. Olivia, focus on the survival station, then move to edible bugs or plants or something."she said, pinning our district number to our numbers.

"Can I learn how to use a weapon?"I asked.

"Well, I suppose you can learn axes or knives. Something easy you can do. You're nimble so focus on things like tree climbing and maybe some aerobatic training, although that won't help unless you attempt hand to hand combat."she said, pinning my hair up.

"She's a fast learner. I'm sure she'll master something."he said, kissing my temple. I blushed as the elevator stopped.

"Play nice. Make allies or make enemies. Have fun."she said, kissing our cheeks as the elevator opened to the training center. I looked around, deciding what to do. Training starts at 10 am but we were here about two hours early. There were only a couple of tributes here. The Gamemakers were still getting their coffee and breakfast.

"Now entering the tributes for District 6: Olivia Lockhart and Titus Hayes."a robotic voice said. The tributes looked from their stations then continued with their training. A news reporter was there and he snapped a picture of me and Titus.

"We'll start in the survival station."Titus said, pulling me that way. There was already someone there. I noticed the numbers on their chests. The tributes from District 11.

"Hi!"the girl greeted cheerfully. She had beautiful light brown hair and gray eyes. The boy looked up, tensing up. He looked like her brother. They were that similar.

"Hi! I'm Olivia and this is Titus."I greeted.

"I'm Madison and this is my honey bee, Matthew."she said, putting her head on Matthew's shoulder. I smiled. Finally some happy people. We learned how to make fire, how to make water, how to make shelter, and how to do first aid together. I could tell that they loved each other. Titus seemed to take cues from Matthew. Whatever Matthew would do, Titus would do five minutes later. The news reporter had a news day with everything. Titus kissed me when he went to the spear station. I went to the edible plants, trying to memorize everything.

"Move over, shorty!"a boy said, pushing me over. I noticed that he was from District 1. A Career. He had a posse standing behind him. A girl and another pair of tributes. They were from District 2 and the other girl was from District 1.

"Oh looky here. The Pearl of District 6. Olivia Lockhart."he said, picking me up like I was a rag doll. I kicked but he was too strong. He put me against the wall.

"You scared girly?"he asked, holding a knife to my cheek. Titus came over and pulled him off of me. They got in a fight while the mediators broke them up.

"Let them go Ostro. You'll have a chance to kill them in the games."the girl from his district told him as they walked away. I looked a Titus and took him to the First Aid stand. He had a black eye and gash on his forehead.

"Thank you."I said, halfway through bandaging him up. He chuckled and kissed me. I smiled and put a band aid on his head.

"The boy that beat you up is Ostro Lascius. He's extremely deadly so be careful. His "posse" is Spikelet Fairbairn, Grandis Ivory, and Orchid Wellwood. They've been training a long time for this. Olivia, for some reason, they've targeted you but don't let them bother you. You're bigger than them."Valora assured me. I nodded and took a bite of my chicken. We've been training about twelve hours and I was starving.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure they won't bother her."Titus said, stroking my cheek.

"By the way, Olivia, your father is in town. Some sort of Mayor meeting in the President's House. I talked to him. He said he'll try to land us a few more sponsors."Valora told us.

"Does he want to see?"I asked. Valora put her fork down and the room got silent. I sighed and went to my room. Of course not. No one wants to see a cow before the slaughter.


	6. Training Day 2

I looked around the Training Center, trying to figure out what to do. I saw that many Careers were trying The Gauntlet. I noticed that they had really stepped it up this year, having more trainers with clubs than before. I approached Matthew and Madison, who were at the knots station.

"I wanna try that."I told them. They looked at me then back at The Gauntlet.

"Are you crazy?"Matthew asked.

"Even the Careers can't get through that this year. That makes it almost impossible."Madison pointed out.

"I think you can do it."a voice said from behind. I turned around. It was a girl. She had blonde hair and green eyes. I recognized her from the shelter staton. She was the girl from District 7.

"You're nimble and quick. I think you could be the first one to make it."she said. I looked back at The Gauntlet.

"I'll do it if you do it too."I told her. She smiled and we walked to The Gauntlet. Had she noticed the same pattern I had?

"You ready?"a trainer said. I nodded and she started The Gauntlet. I took off, following my pattern. Up, down, medium, low, high. I jumped over a club when a trainer tried to hit me. I ran for the finish, keeping to my pattern. It changed when the operator noticed that it was a bit too easy. But, I adapted quickly. I rolled into the finish, dodging a club. I pushed the button and looked at my time. 30.9 seconds. I smiled and Orchid clapped. She had been watching me.

"Not too shabby Olivia. Not too shabby."she said, walking away. I had just impressed a Career. I moved out of the way as I watched the girl from District 7. She made it but didn't beat my time.

"Man. You beat me by five seconds. Damn it."she said as I helped her up. I chuckled.

"I'm Savannah Gold."she introduced herself with an outstretched hand.

"Olivia Lockhart."I said, shaking her hand.

"Savannah."her boy counterpart said, coming up. She rolled her eyes. The boy was the exact opposite of her with black hair and brown eyes.

"John."she said bluntly. This was supposed to be her boyfriend? She didn't seem to like him very much.

"Remember what our mentor said? We're supposed to remain low to the ground. That little stunt you did will get us noticed by the Careers for sure."John said in a hushed voice. He looked me up and down and smiled.

"And who is this beauty?"he said. I grimaced. I could see like she didn't like him.

"Leave her alone John. Come on Olivia. Let's go train."Savannah said, lacing her arm through mine as we went to the knives station.

"What a creep."she said, picking up a knife. She examined it and threw it at a dummy. It bounced off.

"Why are you with him?"I asked. I picked up a smaller knife and threw it. It stuck in the dummy but not in a lethal point. Just in the leg.

"A bit low. Aim higher."a trainer told me. I nodded and picked up the same size knife.

"The games have really messed him up. He thinks he has to sleep with every girl he meets before he enters the games." Savannah explained, attempting another knife. It again bounced off.

"That's weird."I said, throwing it again. It stuck in the dummys stomach.

"What the fuck am I doing wrong?!"Savannah said after four more knives bounced off.

"Hold it by the handle first of all and throw it lighter."I said, showing her. She tried it and it actually stuck in the dummy.

"Oh my God. I did it."she said, jumping up and down a little. I shook my head and left her to it. I met with Madison at the slingshot station.

"You're pretty good at this."I said when she had knocked down a bunch of bottles. She smiled.

"Thanks. I don't know how this is gonna help me though. It seems like a pointless talent."she said.

"I don't think it's that pointless. Who knows. It might save your life one day."I said. I looked around, unable to find Titus.

"Have you seen Titus?"I asked, looking around.

"I think him and Matthew are at the hand to hand combat station."she said. I walked over there and watched. For some reason, the boys thought they should fight shirtless. I watched as they swapped jabs and blows. The instructor would show them new moves and they would try it out. I watched, a bit interested. When they came down for water, I wanted to try it out.

"Jab. Block."the instructor said as I punched his hands.

"Good job. Do you wanna practice with a girl?"he asked.

"I'll take her."Spikelet said, already getting into the ring. I sighed. Of course. A Career. I stepped into the ring.

"Spikelet, you have to go easy. She just learned the basics."the trainer said. She nodded but she looked like she was going to kill me. She had a cheeky grin as I practiced my jab and block on her. She chuckled.

"You punch like a girl. This is how you punch."she said, practicing her jab on me. She has one hell of a right hook.

"Hey baby. You alright?"Titus asked when I came to. I groaned and he kissed my forehead.

"You put up quite a fight."Madison said, applying ice to my head. I don't even remember fighting back.

"You gave her a black eye. Not too shabby kiddo."Savannah said punching my shoulder. I smiled. At least I was a fighter.


	7. Training Day 3 and Scores

"Last day of training. Focus you two."Valora said, patting our heads. I nodded and entered the elevator. Everything ached from when Spikelet and I spared yesterday. I had a split lip and a ton of bruises but the trainer had finally pulled her off of me after a minute. But, now, I had one more day of training and I had to face all the Careers for one more day. Just one more day until The Hunger Games.

"You ready?"Titus asked. I nodded.

"As ready as I'm ever gonna be."I replied.

I tried to hit every station today, just to try to get a couple more skills under my belt. I could tell Matthew and Madison were doing the same, while Savannah and Titus were sticking to their guns. I couldn't decide if it was better to have multiple skills or to just have one. I guess it didn't matter if we're all gonna die.

"What if we just didn't fight? What if none of the tributes fought?"Matthew asked. That was the golden questions. We sat in silence for a moment, wondering that ourselves.

"We would die of natural causes. Or the Gamemakers would make it impossible to survive by taking away water sources and animals and stuff."Madison finally replied. I knew that she was probably right.

"Olivia."Grandis said, standing over me. I looked up. He gestured to the snare setting station and I followed him over. I knew Grandis. His family was towards the top of the social ladder and I had danced with him at many parties when we were younger. We pretended to be working at the station.

"I spoke to your father."he said. So, he didn't want to see me but he'll talk to Grandis, my enemy.

"And?"I asked.

"He wants me to protect you from the other Careers."he replied. I stopped and looked at him. He looked a bit sad. I know he's been doing so much training to try to win.

"That's a hard job."I said. He nodded.

"You don't have to do this. I can handle myself."I told him.

"Well, I want you to know that I won't be the one to kill you. I can't control any of them but I'll try to put you and your friends towards the bottom of the list."he said. I laughed, although I knew that it was true. He smiled and stood up.

"Happy Hunger Games. May the odds be ever in your favor."he said, walking away. I sighed. They are never in our favor.

I sat in the room with all of the tributes. It was time to get our training scores. I tapped my foot and held my face in my hands. I was a stressed. Very stressed. Very very very stressed!

"Hey. Calm down."Titus said, rubbing my back. Test always stressed me out. Always. Without fail. That's why the government thought I was stupid. I always scored low on the standardized test I used to take in school.

"Stressed?"John said. I nodded.

"Here. Take a deep breath and just relax."he said, reaching into his bag. Savannah immediately smacked his hand and shook her head.

"You know that'll only make her do worst. You'll be fine Olivia. Just relax."Savannah said, even though I could tell she was stressing too. John shrugged and took whatever he was going to give to me. It looked like...I ignored it as he lit up. To each their own.

"Titus Hayes."a robot said, the doors opening. Titus took my face in his hands and kissed me before going in. I blushed and sat in my chair, trying to focus. I heard sniffing behind me and saw Matthew comforting Madison, who was so stressed that she was crying. I offered an encouraging smile but went back to focusing. What skill was I going to try? Which one was I best at? I decided to ask Savannah.

"Savannah, what skill should I demonstrate?"I asked. She rolled her eyes but I got my answer.

"Olivia Lockhart."the robot said. I gulped and stepped through the door. I walked down the small hallway to come into the training center. I noticed that among the sponsors was my dad and his political team. Of course. He always sponsors District 6. I kept looking at him as I went to the knifes. They were watching nonchalantly, eating little sandwiches and drinking little cocktails.

I took a deep breath and picked up a knife. I balanced it and threw it at the dummy. Right in the stomach. I smiled and felt my confidence growing. It was just me and dad in the back yard. Practicing throwing knifes. Weird situation but it'll work. I kept throwing until the timer ran out. I curtsied and left, feeling really good, although I missed a lot. Father smiled and nodded to me. He'll take care of me.

"Welcome everyone to the presentation of the training scores. I'm Caesar Flickerman and we will begin with District 1."Caesar Flickerman introduced as we watched the scores. Titus and I were eating on the couch. For some reason, Valora was out, partying. According to her, we had a ton of sponsors.

"I'm surprised that Caesar has lasted this long."Titus commented on Caesar. This was his second year as announcer and this year he was sporting green hair, lips, and eyes. I nodded.

"Gentlemen first. The score for Ostro Lascuis is a ten."he announced, adding in a pause for emphasis.

"The score for Spikelet Fairbairn is a nine."Caesar said. Titus groaned and took both his plate and mine back to the sink.

"The score for Grandis Ivory from District 2 is an eleven."he announced. I heard Titus drop the plates in the background. The telephone rang and I picked it up. It was Valora.

"What the hell?! An eleven?!"she yelled at me. I shushed her as Orchid came up. It was a nine. I handed the phone to Titus and watched the other scores. He came and sat next to me, his arm around my shoulders.

"The score for Titus Hayes from District 6 is..."Caesar started. I could feel the intensity. Titus held me closer.

"An eleven."Caesar said. I could hear cheering on the phone. Two elevens in one year?

"How did you..."I started but he shushed me. It was my turn.

"The score for Olivia Lockhart from District 6 is a seven."he announced. I felt numb inside. I mean, I know I didn't do fantastic but I thought I did somewhat decent. A seven? Titus held the phone up to my ear.

"I can work with a seven Olivia. Don't worry. Everythings gonna be alright."she reassured me. I sighed and TItus hung up the phone. I laid down on the couch and watched the rest of the scores. Savannah got an eight, John got a surprising ten, Matthew got a seven like me, and Madison got a five. The program shut off and I laid on the couch, thinking about what I did wrong. Titus turned off the TV and laid next to me.

"It's okay baby."he said, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"No. It's not. A seven is terrible."I said with a sigh. He stayed silent thinking of what to couldn't think of anything.

"How did you get an eleven?"I asked. He shrugged.

"I guess I'm just good with a spear."he suggested. I rolled my eyes. Yeah. Real good.

"You guys get an extra day."Valora said coming in from the parties. Titus shushed her. We both were exhausted and close to sleeping.

"Well, excuse me, but you need this information. You're not dying tomorrow but instead having a fun day full of parties, sponsor meetings, and interviews. The arena isn't quite ready yet."she explained quickly. Yay. How fun.


	8. The Interviews part 1

I sat in the middle of the table, eating breakfast with the rest of the tributes. Titus was to my right and Savannah was to my left. I took bites out my eggs. The room was silent. Two elevens. Titus and Grandis. I looked from one boy to another. Grandis was looking at me weirdly. He gestured to the fruit bar and I followed him over there. Titus was watching intensely.

"I've been invited to an exclusive sponsor party and I need a plus one. Would you like to come?"he asked. I looked at Titus. Grandis noticed.

"How much do you really love him? Hm? It doesn't seem like much. Look, you don't have to put up a front with me at the party. I just someone I can dance with and show off. And, you'll ideal because you're the Pearl of District 6. In the end, it'll help both you and him."he said, cupping my chin so I would look at him. Titus immediately came over.

"Is something wrong here?"he asked, coming in between Grandis and me. I looked at the cameras. They were all focused on us three. Some of the tributes were noticing too. I could tell that Ostro was looking for a fight. Grandis smiled.

"I was just inviting her to a party. I need a plus one."he said. They had a sorta stare off for a second, both kinda glaring at each other. Finally, Titus smiled.

"Well, I'm sure there's another girl that would love to go."he said, grabbing some fruit and leaving. I was a bright red and turned to get some fruit.

"Man, what do you see in him?"Grandis asked. I looked at Titus and smiled.

"He's sweet. Just a bit protective."I replied. It was true. Although, I couldn't say much more than that. With all the training, we haven't been able to talk much.

"Well, the offers still on the table if you change your mind. If not, I'll take Orchid, although, she won't be as fun as you."he said, grabbing a pineapple and bringing it to the table. I nodded and sat next to Titus.

"Wow girly. You're doing pretty good."Savannah whispered. I turned to her. What was she talking about? She pointed to a small TV she had with her. There was already headlines.

"You've started a pairing war."Savannah said, showing the comments on the news video. Many said Olivtus or Titvia, a combination of Olivia and Titus. Others said Olivdis or Granvia, a combination of Olivia and Grandis.

"Oh god. Oh my god."I said, looking it over. I looked at Valora. She was panicking. I looked between Grandis and Titus. What have we done?

"Okay. This is bad. This is very bad."Valora said, escorting us to our next event. Titus immediately grabbed my hand as we left with a stream of reporters following us. Grandis also had a ton flocking him. He had a smug grin on his face.

"That jerk."Titus muttered as he started changing outfits. Valora blocked our elevator, acting as a divider as we changed. Terra helped me in and out of outfits, seeing which ones were appropriate.

"Now Titus, please calm down. It was just an honest mistake."Terra commented.

"Honest mistake my ass. He did that on purpose."Titus said as Valora straightened his bow tie. This was a black tie event.

"Well, it doesn't look like you two love each other."Terra said, looking at pictures of me and Titus. I could tell that she was a Grandis x Olivia fan.

"There's already websites?!"I said, shocked. They were digging up old photos of me and Grandis when we were tiny, playing and dancing together at social events our parents dragged us into. Terra nodded as she put a tiara in my hair and valora zip up my pure black dress. It was similar to the one I wore at the Tribute's parade except with a train of black fabric following it.

"What do you mean it doesn't look like they love each other?! They hold hands everywhere they go."Valora demanded as the elevator stopped. Titus grabbed my hand and Valora had to clear a path. Reporters were everywhere as we stepped onto the concrete. I wanted to run and hide. This was embarrassing. And harassing. But, I put on my best smile and waved at the cameras, Titus following suit.

"What I mean is that there's not a lot of action between you two, like kissing and stuff."Terra said, helping us in a private car.

"What are they supposed to do Terra? Have sex on camera?"Valora demanded, answering her cell phone. More reporters, asking for a statement.

"It's just that it seems a bit forced from Olivia's end. Granted, she's a fabulous actress. It just seems faked."Terra said, retreating back to her Grandis x Olivia fan website. I looked at Titus. The car pulled up to our location.

"Can you give us a moment?"Titus asked. The two girls ducked out, leaving me and Titus alone.

"Have you been faking?"he asked, feeling hurt. I didn't think I was but when Terra brought it up, maybe I was.

"No. There's something there. It's just very weak."I replied. I turned to leave but he stopped me.

"What could make it stronger?"he asked.

"Well, I could learn more about you."I replied. He smiled and brought me close to him. I blushed.

"I can do that. My favorite color is green, my favorite food is chicken tenders with hot sauce, and my favorite band is The Ready Set. Oh, and I love the smell of lavender and vanilla."he said, talking into my head. I blushed. He was referring to my perfume.

"Well, my favorite color is purple, my favorite food is crab legs, and I love The Ready Set."I replied. He chuckled and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. He leaned in and took my lips in his. I closed my eyes and laid a hand on his cheek. He got his hand stuck in my hair, playing with the curly locks. He brought me closer and managed to slip his tongue in my mouth when I gasped. I heard the car door open and pictures get snapped. I turned around, a trail of spit leading from my lips to Titus'. Valora was beaming and escorted us to the party.

"Now, why would you do that? The Titvia supporters are bashing the Olivdis supporters."Terra whined from her cell phone. I rolled my eyes and glanced around the party hall. Of course all the tributes were here. Matthew and Madison were milling around, trying to land more sponsors. They were adorable but I felt kinda bad. No one was buying the Love Story from District 11. John was making friends with the single rich ladies and Savannah was attempting not to get him arrested. Grandis was at the top of the stairs with Ostro, Orchid, and Spikelet. He smiled and winked at me when our eyes locked.

"Yay!"Terra said as the website was updated. Of course. Can't even make eye contact without it being a thing.

"Daddy!"I exclaimed, wrapping my arms around his neck. He laughed heartily, hugging me back.

"Olivia, my darling. That knife throwing was quite impressive."he said, moving me to a couple of friends.

"Not really daddy."I said. He chuckled and introduced me to his friends. We shook hands and made small talk while Titus were hanging out with the cougar rich ladies. Valora stationed him by the bar where there's a ton of booze for those certain sponsors that sponsor people if they buy them a drink. Valora basically gave Titus a tithe just for booze buying. A song started and people started dancing. Titus tried to make his way over here but Spikelet and Orchid grabbed him first. What were they playing at?

"Hey beautiful."Grandis said, pulling me on the dance floor. Oh god. He pulled me to the middle, where I couldn't escape. He spun me around and we began to dance.

"What are you doing?!"I whispered intently. He laughed like I had told a funny joke. More pictures taken.

"Don't worry. This is good for all of us."he said, dipping me low. I saw Titus looking horrified. I mouthed help me and I saw him turn angry. He tried to get to the dance floor but Orchid, Spikelet, and Ostro kept blocking him.

"You don't even like me."I said, glaring at him. He chuckled and kissed my cheek, taking me completely off guard.

"Don't be so sure of that."he whispered in my ear as he pulled me close and grabbed my ass. I pushed him away but he turned it into a spin and brought me back to him.

"I've liked you for a while now. It's just that, when I left for the academy for Hunger Games training, my mother and father kept leaving me at home, so I never got to see you. You were my only friend and you were kinda cute. And, you're different than the other girls. You're more earthy. So, I came to like you. I used to watch the news whenever you were on."he said as we waltzed around. The song ended and the dancing stopped, everyone applauding each other. Grandis dipped me low and kissed me for the longest time. He then brought me back up and left the dance floor.

"God damn it Olivia. Stop being a love interest to every boy."Valora said as we left that event. I hugged my dad good bye, a tear in my eye, and got into the car.

"This is his plan. It's just a game of strikes and counter strikes. He likes ruining our plan."Titus said, eating the box lunch we got. I was still as pink as bubble gum at the thing that Grandis said. Was it true?

"Hey. Olivia. Focus."Valora said, snapping her fingers. I nodded and ate my lunch in silence.

"Alright guys. We got a press conference. Let me do all the talking."Valora said, fixing her hair. I glanced at Titus as Terra helped me change. He was changing into a suit and I got to see everything, Valora not doing her job as a body blocker. I blushed and looked away.

"Ready for the interviews?"Caesar announced on the mic. The crowd went crazy and Ostro went on stage. I sat backstage with Titus and all my the other tributes.

"Grandis from District 2!"Caesar said as Grandis came on the stage. He waved to the crowd, smiling away.

"So, Grandis, let's cut to the chase. What's up with you and Olivia?"Caesar said. The crowd claps as pictures of us flashed on the screen. Grandis scratches his head, getting some boyish charm points.

"She is the most beautiful girl on this planet."he said. I felt a blush coming to my face as a camera zooms in on my face. Titus kisses my cheek.

"Well, it looks like you have some competition. The only other boy that got an eleven, Titus Hayes."Caesar said.

"Yeah well, he's got nothing on me."Grandis said smugly. He then cleared his throat and got on one knee.

"Olivia Lockhart, will you marry me?"he asked. We sat there in shock.

To be continued...


	9. The Interviews part 2

"Well! The first ever proposal on the interviews of The Hunger Games! Bring the little lady out here!"Caesar said, gesturing off stage. A manager took me to the stage, where Grandis was still on one knee. Titus was trying to get past security.

"So, what'll be Olivia?"Caesar asked. I gazed out into the crowd, looking for Valora or Terra or father or anybody. I was getting proposed to in front of all of Panem. I'm getting proposed to. Holy crap.

"Ummm...um..."I said, stumbling. I couldn't speak. I didn't know what to do. Valora came on stage and helped me off stage. The crowd booed and Valora shaked her head. Grandis had the biggest smile on his face as he sat back down in his chair.

"Such a disappointment Grandis."Caesar said in his sad voice.

"Meh. It's okay. I'll just ask her again later. She was obviously just nervous."he said all smoothly as Valora sat me down in my seat beside Titus. The crowd clapped at his smoothness and his confidence. All the Careers had the biggest smile.

"You okay?"Savannah asked. I nodded. I just froze. Titus rubbed my back and kissed my forehead. Grandis and Caesar were still talking up a storm.

"So, an eleven? Very impressive. How did you manage to land an eleven?"Caesar asked him. The crowd clapped and Grandis smiled his "I'm-a-rich-boy" smile. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I asked one of them to come down so I could demonstrate my hand-to-hand combat skills. Then, I still had some time left so I went to the swords station and had some fun with that and yeah. I just they liked that I was versatile."Grandis replied.

"Well, I wish you luck and I'll be cheering for you."Caesar said, shaking his hand. Grandis bowed as the crowd clapped and he came backstage, taking off his tie.

"And, I'll see you later."he said, winking at me. Titus jumped up and security had to seat him down.

"Prick."Titus said, steaming.

"Calm down. You have to appear as suave as him."Valora said, fixing his suit. Terra was fixing my hair, telling me to stop scratching. I didn't realize that my hair wasn't itchy and that I was just falling back into that bad habit of scratching my head whenever I was nervous. I immediately put my hands in my lap while Terra fixed my hair.

"From District 6, Titus Hayes!"Caesar said. I watched as Titus came one stage, waving at the crowd. He shook hands with Caesar and sat down.

"Titus, Titus, Titus. How are enjoying the Capitol?"Caesar asked.

"I'm enjoying it very much so. The food is fantastic."Titus replied.

"Good. Good. So, about you and Olivia."Caesar said with a boyish smile. Titus smiled and blushed. The crowd cheered.

"How did you two meet?"Caesar asked, wanting to start at the beginning.

"Well. we went to school together. We would always be in the same class because L and H were close to each other. So, when we would go to recess, she would choose me on her kickball team and we would talk while we were in the outfield."he replied. I didn't remember any of that. I remember the kickball but I didn't remember Titus in the outfield. I remember sitting in the outfield, picking flowers, but I didn't remember Titus with me.

"Awww. How sweet."Caesar said. Titus was as red as a tomato. Was he lying or was I just not remember much?

"Now, how have you two grown since you've come here?"Caesar asked.

"I believe that we have grown a tremendous amount. She went to home school at a very young age and we stopped seeing each other so we have really come along way. I just hate that..."Titus started then stopped, adding suspense.

"Well? What do you hate?"Caesar said. Titus sighed.

"I just hate that I won't be able to spend the rest of my life with her."Titus said, wiping away a tear. The crowd awwed and Caesar made a pouty face, rubbing Titus' knee.

"Well, I wish you luck. Ladies and gentleman, Titus Hayes."Caesar said, holding up Titus' hand in triumph. Titus waved to the crowd and left the stage.

"Well, let bring out the little lady herself! Welcome to the stage Olivia Lockhart, the Pearl of District 6!"Caesar said. I walked on stage for the second time, waving to the crowd and the cameras.

"Hello darling. Oh, I remember when you were just a little tike, running around all the Capitol's parties. But, my how you've grown. I can see why the boys are jealous."Ceasar complimented.

"Oh Caesar. You're too kind."I said, holding my cheeks and blushing. The crowd laughed.

"Now Olivia, let's put this all to rest before you go into the arena tomorrow. Who do you love: Titus or Grandis?"Caesar asked. The crowd went crazy, people yelling out couple names. Pictures of Grandis and Titus flashed up on the screen.

"Well, which one do you like Caesar?"I asked, trying to play off the question.

"Well, I like both of them."he replied.

"I do too. See? That's the problem here."I replied wittily. Caesar laughed.

"Alright. Well, can we talk about your mother for a second?"Caesar asked. I took in a deep breath. A subject I actually dreaded.

"Sure."I said with a smile, trying to appear cheery.

"How is she doing? I mean, she's been in the coma for about what six years?"Caesar asked.

"She's doing a bit better and yes, it's been six years."I replied. The crowd awwed and Caesar again did his pouty face.

"Poor thing. That must have been hard growing up without her."he said patting my leg. I took in a deep breath and nodded, trying to keep the tears in.

"Well, she's a true testament to what Morphling can do to the body and what the Games can do to your mind."Caesar said.

"Yeah."I said simply. My mother was the Victor of the 27nd Hunger Games. She met my father on the Victory Tour and they fell in love. I was born and my mother fell into insanity. End of story.

"Are you prepared for the games?"Caesar asked. I snapped from my thoughts and smiled.

"Well, a seven isn't very good. But, I am pretty deadly with a throwing knife."I said cheekily.

"Oh I bet. I would hate to be on your bad side."Caesar said, making the audience laugh. I lunged at Caesar and he flinched. The crowd was in a uproar.

"Watch out folks. She's much more than a pretty face."Caesar said. People were falling out of their seats laughing.

"Well, I wish you all the luck in the world. Ladies and gentlemen, Olivia Lockhart."Caesar said, kissing my hand. I stood up and started to walk off.

"Oh wait! Olivia! Which one is it? Titus or Grandis?"he asked. I looked at the cameras and smiled. I zipped my lips and threw away the key. The crowd went crazy as I walked off the stage.

"Flawless!"Valora said greeting me backstage.

"You evil genius you!"Madison said, coming up to me. She was in a wheat dress and looked absolutely beautiful.

"What she do? She could have resolved the whole thing."Matthew said. He was matching Madison in a wheat suit. I watched John take the stage. He was in tree suit while Savannah was laced with bark. She gave me a thumbs.

"She would lose all the Grandis x Olivia sponsors if she did that."Terra explained looking at the website. It was blowing up.

"Well, you really hurt Titus' feelings with that little stunt you pulled."Matthew said. I looked around for Titus. He was sitting in the corner. Matthew was right. He looked hurt. I went over there and sat next to him.

"Hey."I said carefully.

"Hi."he whispered. Dang. I didn't realize that I had hurt him this bad. I scratched my head, thinking about what to say.

"Do you love me?"he asked suddenly. I didn't expect him to talk much. I honestly didn't have an answer. I rubbed his hand. I did. I did love him.

"Of course I do."I replied.

"Prove it."he said. Damn. Did not see that one coming. I sat a bit closer to him and kissed him. When I pulled back, he started to smiled again. I smiled and he kissed my forehead.


	10. The Night Before

I sat in my room, trying to wrap my head around everything. Tomorrow was the 55th Hunger Games and I was a tribute in the games. I rubbed my eyes as I sat up in bed. I was stressing. Majorly stressing. So many thoughts ran through my head. What if I just killed myself right here, right now, and just not worried about this? What if I'm not prepared enough? Did I train hard enough? What if someone goes crazy? Should I go with the Careers and play it safe? Should I stick with my team? Who will die first? Will I die in the Cornucopia? Will I win? What are my chances? What if Titus and Grandis meet? How reliable are my allies?

I finally had enough and went to the roof of the building. I needed fresh air.

I sat towards the edge of the building, watching the Capitol. While everyone should be sleeping, many people were awake, milling about, having Hunger Games parties and taking bets and everything. They really didn't get it, did they? They were sending 24 teenagers to their doom. To their death. And, they didn't care. None of them had to sacrifice their children. None hd to experience grief. None of them had to worry about anything. And they thought that it was just a game. How sick. How sadistic. I was suddenly so angry and sick to my stomach. I hated everyone in the Capitol. I hated everyone in Panem.

"Olivia?"a voice said. I turned around. Of course. It was Grandis.

"What do you want?"I said harshly, going back to watching the city. I was angry at him in particular. He has made my life a living hell the past couple of days.

"Are you okay?"he asked, coming to sit by me. I wanted to throw him off the edge. The drop could definitely kills him. But, as he put a blanket around my shoulders, I suddenly needed to talk. I needed to talk to someone. Bottling this stuff wasn't healthy.

"They're all so ignorant, aren't they?"I asked, watching as a party went on in the apartment across the street. They were watching recaps of past Hunger Games and drinking like crazy.

"Ignorance is bliss."he replied.

"Don't they realize that they're sending 24 teenagers to die? That this isn't just some game show but that's it's real life and people are dying?"I said.

"Probably not."he said. For some reason, he wasn't talking much. Then, I realized how unfair this was for him. He's been preparing for this basically his whole life. Against this will. I could tell that he didn't want this. It made me sad thinking about it. He has been preparing his whole life and he might not even win it. I looked him over, looking at his soft blonde hair and striking green eyes. He was someones baby. He was someones kid. And, they had forced him to...

"Oh god."I said, a tear streaking down my cheek. He looked at me and quietly shushed me, pulling me close to him.

"It's okay. They're all idiots."he said, thinking that I was crying because of the Capitol people. I laughed and looked up at him. What am I doing it?

"No. It's not that. Well, sorta."I said, wiping my tears and sitting up.

"Then, what is it?"he asked. I adjusted the blanket and wrapped it tighter around me.

"I'm just feeling sorry for you."I said, shaking my head.

"For me? You're feeling sorry, for me, the guy who got the eleven?"he asked. I laughed.

"Yeah. I know. I'm dumb."I said. He cupped my chin and made me look at him.

"No, you're not. You just care."he said. Time slowed and he leaned in. I pulled back and he sighed in disappointment. We sat in silence for a moment.

"Did you mean everything you said at the party?"I asked.

"Of course I did."he said, sounding hurt. I looked at him. He did have that hurt look in his eyes.

"Then why did you just tell me? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"I asked. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"My father sent me to the academy and I had a strict training schedule. Every time I did see you, I just wanted to be a kid for a change. That's why I started liking you. You were so much fun and free and I was jealous. I wanted that. I wanted that so badly I would scream at my parents, begging them to just let me have fun. I begged and I begged. But, they wouldn't let me. They wanted me to bring honor and riches to the family, although they were already rich as Midas. They stopped taking me to parties, leaving me at home to train in the studio, alone."he explained. I sighed.

"I can't imagine parents being like that."I said. He scoffed.

"I know. It's crazy. And, there's ton of parents doing it in District 1 and District 2. That's why, when I get older, I'm going to start a campaign to help kids going through this. I wanna destroy the academies and the training schools and just let kids be kids."he said. I smiled. Such a bright future.

"Well, I hope you win."I said, looking at the stars. I couldn't see much.

"No. I want you to win."he said. I looked at him.

"Are you crazy? Me? Win the Hunger Games? As if."I said. He took my face in his hands.

"You have to win."he said, looking me full in the face. I felt a blush rising to my cheeks.

"Why?"I asked.

"Because I can't stand the thought of you dead. I can't the stand the thought of you in the arena, fighting and killing to survive. I can't stand the thought of you in this situation. That's why I want you to win. I want you to go back home, get married, and live a peaceful life, being the Pearl of District 6."he said, tears welling up in his eyes. Tears were already streaming down my face.

"Sure, I can't stand the thought of you with anyone other than me. But, it's a lot better that you end up with someone that can take care of you instead of dying. I hate the thought of you being buried in a cemetery in 6 while I still be alive. That's why you need to win."he said. I shook my head.

"There's no way Grandis. There's no way. All the odds are against me. There's no way."I said, standing up and walking around. I couldn't believe this.

"Then let me help you. Team up with me. Just you and me. We could survive. We could do it."he said following me. I shook my head and paced.

"There can only be one victor Grandis! Only one!"I screamed at him.

"And I want it to be you!"he yelled back. He stopped me, pulled me close, and kissed me. And, for a moment, I enjoyed the kiss. Tears were streaming down both of our face. Grandis pulled me closer and tangled his hand in my curly locks. He deepened the kiss as I wrapped my arms around his chest. Then, I pushed him away, remembering Titus. We stood there in stunned silence. He started walking towards me and I held up my hand to stop him. He stood there, looking dumbfounded, as I left. I couldn't deal with this anymore.

I came back into the apartment to find Titus digging around in the fridge. He looked up, the gallon of milk in his hand, standing there shirtless and in a pair of boxers.

"Hey. Where have you been?"he asked. I felt like a deer in headlights for a moment. Then, I composed myself. I didn't even have to mention Grandis.

"The roof. I needed some fresh air."I told him, walking to my room. But, he could tell that something was wrong. He stopped me and fixed my hair.

"Have you been crying?"he asked. I nodded and laughed.

"Well, don't worry. I'll be there to protect you."he said, wrapping his hands around me and kissing the top of my head. I wrapped my arms around him and smiled. Yeah. He'll be there.


	11. Night 1

**Author's Note: I would like to thank everyone that has been reading. I apologize for all the build up. I did not expect it to take ten chapters to finally get to the games. On that note, enjoy The 55th Hunger Games!**

I paced the preping room, chewing on my nails and scratching my head like crazy. I can't. I can't do it. Terra came in with a box of stuff. She noticed my state and grabbed a hold of me.

"I can't do it! I can't do it Terra! Those are people's kids! I can't! I can't!"I kept yelling over and over again. She slapped me, causing me to snap back to my senses.

"Get a hold of yourself Olivia!"she said, going to the box. I was alright dressed in the suit the Capitol forced me to wear. What was in the box?

"This is a gift from your father, to remind you who you are and where you come from."she said, opening the box. A string of pearls. Of course. How appropriate. She put them around my neck, fixing the hood of the parka to protect them. The tears came immediately. Terra sighed and hugged me. She then held me at arms length.

"Olivia, you have to focus. You can't be all emotional and sobby. You're stronger than that."she said, wiping my tears.

"Don't focus on the part that you might have to kill people. Focus on the surviving part. Focus on finding water and food and shelter. Take it one day at a time. And, remember, to always thank God for every hour that you're still alive."Terra said. I took a deep breath and settled my nerves while she fixed my makeup.

"That's the best advice I have ever heard."I told her. She smiled and hugged me.

"30 seconds."a robot voice said. I looked at the ominous tube. I didn't want to go out there. I didn't want to brave the Hunger Games. I didn't want too. But, I had to.

"Good luck. And, remember who you are, who you are doing this for, and where you come from."Terra said, kissing me on both cheeks. I hugged her tightly and stepped into the tube. Here we go. The 55th Hunger Games.

I watched the arena slowly appeared as the platform started to rise up. I looked around. Everything was covered in snow and the cold immediately hit me. I put the hood up on my parka, trying to see anything through the downpour of snow. It was a blizzard. I saw floodlights in the distant, no doubt the Cornucopia. That was my first stop.

"Olivia!"I heard someone yell. I looked towards the weak voice. It was Madison. We were paired in two's, surrounding the Cornucopia. I waved to her and watched the countdown on the ceiling. 10, 9, 8, 7...

"We're going their first."Madison yelled to me, pointing behind us. It was forest but we could see light in the distance. I shook my head and pointed to the Cornucopia. 6, 5, 4...

"It's too far."she yelled. I looked at it. She was right. It was too far. And, there were teams on platforms much closer ahead of us. I looked towards the light in the distance. What was that? A candle? 3, 2, 1...The siren went off and Madison took off towards the light. I groaned and followed her, abandoning my original plan.

We stopped when we came to the light. It was a small cabin with a candle in the window. She started to it but I stopped her, pulling down behind a bush with me. Someone was on the other side of the tree line. A pair. A couple. Two boys. They rushed into the cabin.

"It's Matthew!"Madison said happily, running towards the cabin.

"Wait. You don't know that."I said, pulling her back down next to me.

"Fine. We'll compromise. I'll go check it out and if it's Matthew, I'll come back and get you."Madison said. I sighed and let her go. As she entered the cabin, the first cannon went off. I looked back through the thin forest line. The Cornucopia was still visible. I could see shadows falling down. Could one of them be Savannah? John? Titus? I also saw shadows with swords and spears. Grandis? I flinched when Madison put her hand on my shoulder.

We ran into the cabin, snuffing out the candle light. We didn't want to attract attention. the pair was Matthew and John. I hugged both of them, glad to have found some friends.

"Alright. Let's raid this place then get the hell out."John said. We nodded and explored the cabin, avoiding the moonlight from the windows. It was snowing cats and dogs outside. I immediately went to the coats closet and passed around the coats I found. The warmer, the better. I also managed to find pairs of gloves and hats. How fortunate. Madison gave me a knife she found in the kitchen. John found a tent and Matthew found a jug of water. I checked the cabinets and took the canned goods, filling up a backpack John had found. We heard rustling outside the cabin and froze, ducking behind things. The front door creaked open and a flashlight scanned the room.

"Guys?"a familiar voice said.

"Savannah?"I called out. She nodded and closed the door, turning off the flashlight. I looked at her in the moonlight. She had survived the Cornucopia, but at a price.

"I had to."she simply said. I sighed. Such was the Hunger Games. She distributed the supplies she got. I got a small backpack with a rope and knives. John and Matthew got the bigger backpacks and Madison got a bow and arrow and a sack of extra supplies. Savannah kept a personal pack and a spear for herself

"Let's get out of her before the Careers come to investigate."Savannah said. We nodded and left the cabin. We looked at a map Savannah had snagged. The arena was a forest with a mountain in the middle. There were little clearings scatters throughout the forest and a stream running down the west side of the mountain. Pictures of deer were drawn in the clearings, as well as wolves and bears drawn in the forests.

"Let's head for the stream. From there, we can climb the mountain. We might be able to find a cave and camp out for a while."John purposed.

"No. Everyone would be heading for the water source. There's plenty of snow. Let's just climb the mountain."Savannah said.

"We don't know how many people know about the stream. For all we know, none of them have a map."John countered.

"Doesn't matter. They'll hear the running water and head that way."Savannah said. A arrow was sent into the middle of our group, almost hitting John. I drew a knife and Savannah lowered her spear towards the tree line. Madison pointed the bow at it.

"L-l-leave the cabin a-a-and I'll s-s-spare your lives."a voice called out to us. Savannah scoffed but we started to back away. We left the cabin and went to fend for ourselves.

We stopped once we were deep in the forest. John and Savannah began to argue about where to pitched the tent when I shushed them, looking at the branches. I pointed to an alcove in the tree and we agreed to pitch tent there. Matthew and John set up the tent. We all stopped when the faces appeared in the sky.

"Six."I said. We all nodded. 18 left. I looked at my "team". Two sevens, a ten, an eight, and a five. I sighed when my eyes landed on Madison, who was snuggled up against Matthew, happy as a bug in a rug. She was the weakest link. But, I wondered if I was wrong and she had done terrible at her scoring to appear weak. She seemed to hold her own.

"I'll take first watch."I said, climbing down the tree. Everyone nodded and I sat with my back against the trunk, twirling the knife in my hand. As I watched the stars, I thought about everything. Tears streamed down my face and I wiped them away. I had to focus. I decided to keep a log. Turning to the tree, I craved in Night 1. I looked up at the tent in the sky. The others were sleeping peacefully.

"Go to bed Olivia."Savannah said, climbing down. I looked her over. She had survived the Cornucopia.

"I was partnered with Spikelet from District 1. That bitch tried to kill me as soon as the siren went off. I managed to blind her with some snow and I ran for the Cornucopia. Grandis and Ostro were teamed up and were already there, securing the Cornucopia. Ostro was busy killing off a twelve year old that had decided to sneak up. Grandis let me go with a bunch of supplies, telling me to find you. But, the girl from 12 came running up as I was leaving. She started to wrestle me for the backpack I gave you. So, I took the knife and..."Savannah said. I hugged her as she cried on my shoulder. I rubbed her back, trying to comfort her. A wolf howl was heard in the distant and a scream followed. We climbed the tree as the cannon went off. I marked a seventh tally in the tree as the face appeared among the stars. We sat in silence.

"Grandis wanted you to have this."Savannah said, handing me a note. I opened it. It was the Careers plans. Be safe. ~G it said at the end. I brought it into the tent with me as Savannah took watch. I tried to calculate the time. 3 in the morning? I laid down on the far side of the tent, away from the happy couple and John. I snuggled up into my parka and fell into a sleepless slumber.


	12. Day 2

**Author's Note: As always, my inspiration comes from what I've recently seen. That being said, I have recently watched the hit movie Frozen and I loved it so I now have to focus on two stories. I apologize in advance if the chapter don't come as quickly as before. **

I woke up to the sound of fire and the smell of food. I looked around. I was alone. I looked out of the door of the tent. Of course. They were making breakfast. I came down and took a what was left of a can of soup. Not much for breakfast but it was a hot meal.

"Who made the fire?"I asked. They were packing up. I felt bad for not helping but I was eating.

"A sponsor sent John matches."Madison said, carefully untying the rope net Matthew made last night. I watched her careful hands. There was no way she was a mere five.

"Madison, how did you score a five?"I asked. She got the hugest grin as she untied the last knot.

"I'm a stress tester and I panicked. I couldn't calm my nerves so I did really poorly. But, according to our mentor, if I had just calm down, I would have scored higher."she said, undoing the rope and handing it to me. I stuffed it in my backpack as I smiled. I knew it.

"Come on guys. Lets get a move on."John said, snuffing out the fire and taking the cans. We each had one to drink out of.

"What's the plan?"I asked, looking at the sky. It was early morning, somewhere between 6:30 and 7.

"We're heading for that."Savannah said, pointing to the mountain. I squinted but I could see a small cave, surrounded by snow.

"That's a long climb. How are we going to get up there?"Madison asked, keeping her bow on standby. She brought up the rear with Matthew. I was in the middle, keeping a knife with me at all times. I was constantly looking around, making sure there was no one around. I didn't hear anything but the forest kept playing tricks on my mind. Every shadow looked like a person.

"We're gonna tie the rope to Savannah's spear and she's gonna lodge it in the mountain as close as she can to the cave."John said. Savannah shook her head. This obviously wasn't what they agreed on. I sighed as they began to argue again. After about ten minutes of walking, I looked behind me. Madison and Matthew weren't there.

"Guys? Where did they go?"I asked Savannah and John. They stopped and looked at me.

"Probably went off to relieve some stress, if you know what I'm saying."John said, elbowing me and Savannah. I blushed and shook my head. While tributes were known to hook up in the Games, Madison and Matthew wouldn't do that.

"They wouldn't do that asshole."Savannah said, showing him. We heard screaming a second later and took off towards it. We heard the cannon fire as we came across a clearing. Madison in the middle, holding...

I looked away. It was Matthew. He was covered in blood.

"Madison."Savannah said, slowly approaching her. Madison turned around. She had a cut across her cheek but otherwise, she was okay. Savannah took her in her arms and quietly shushed her. John went up to Matthews body as I sat with my back against the tree. He was alive just ten minutes ago.

"Eew. What happened? It looks like an animal got him."John said, closing Matthews eyelids. Savannah kicked him and then went back to rocking Madison. I looked closer at the body. John was right. He was gutted like a fish, all the way down his midsection. But, something was weird. The cut was too precise. Too accurate. Like a...

"It wasn't an animal! It was a human!"Madison yelled at John. We all sat in stunned silence. I looked around and spotted the blood trail. I nodded to John and we went to investigate. We found his stomach five yards into the tree line. We headed back to the clearing, me pucking beside a tree.

"Someone had resorted to cannibalism?"Savannah asked. John nodded and looked at Matthew.

"He was injured in the calf. That's when he took off running this way."John said, pointing to the cut on his leg. I shook my head and looked away.

"Madison, I hate to do this girly, but we need to know what happened."Savannah said, holding her arms length. Madison nodded and we helped her to walk to a tree.

"He had to go to bathroom and he didn't want to slow us down. So, he stopped by a tree. I turned around when I heard him scream in pain. I ran to him and we started running. The monster chased us here and he tackled Matthew. I turned around and screamed. That...monster cut him..."she said, going back to tears. Savannah shushed her.

"Not even going to the bathroom is safe anymore."John said, trying to get a laugh. I tackled him and held a knife to his throat.

"You listen and you listen good because I'm only saying this once. If I hear one more smartass remark come out of your mouth, I will cut you and leave you to die. She is in a lot of pain and she doesn't need your smartass comments, alright? Shut the fuck up."I said, pressing all my body weight on him. He glared at me but nodded. I helped him up.

"We need to get moving. We're losing daylight."I said, pocketing my knife and approaching Madison. Savannah and I helped her walk while John guarded the rear with the bow and arrow. He had all of Matthew's stuff. She was still sniffling as we came to the base of the mountain. I looked at the sky. It was noon.

"I need to go."Savannah said, ducking behind a tree. I nodded and left Madison with John as I watched her back. We switched and came back to Madison cooking lunch. It seemed to ease her mind so I let her cook as John and Savannah looked up the side of the mountain. They were determining how far she would have to throw. I drew my knife as I heard rustling in the woods. It was the boy from Four and the girl from Five. They had smelled the food and looked starving. They didn't have any supplies.

"Please. Please, we won't hurt you. We're just so hungry and we need some food."Five said, holding herself. She had lost her jacket and I could see that hypothermia might be setting in. Her skin was pure white and she was losing color in her lips and eyes. The boy wasn't much better. I looked at Savannah and John.

"Drop your weapons and we'll give you some food."Savannah said. John grumpled something and she elbowed him in the ribs. The boy took the knife out of his back pocket and dropped it in the snow. The girl took out a slingshot and dropped it too. John patted them down and let them come eat. Madison gave them a can to share as I passed my half a can to Savannah.

It was silent as we watched them wearily. They were just kids, about thirteen or fourteen. The girl was a redhead with fiery yellow eyes, although they were fading to their natural green. She must have gotten surgery to make them that way. The boy looked like a mini Titus with the curly black hair and brown eyes. He was watching us just as much as we were watching them.

"Have you guys seen the cannibal?"the girl said. We snapped to attention and Madison nearly spit out her water. The boy rolled his eyes.

"How many time do I have to tell you. There is no cannibal."he said to the girl.

"Then what killed Jason?"she said. I tried to put the name with the face. Jason.

"The boy from 8?"Madison said, beating me to it. Of course. He sat next to John at the tribute breakfast.

"Yes! We were sleeping and when we woke up, he was gutted and his guts were eaten!"the girl said urgently. I felt like I wanted to puke. I could barely contain my lunch as she didn't know when to shut up and kept going on and on about Jason's dead boy.

"Shut up!"her teammate said, shoving her into the snow. The girl cried out in pain and we heard howling.

"We gave you food. Now, leave."Savannah said, giving them another can of food. They took off into the woods, grabbing their stuff. We snuffed out the fire and climbed a tree, just for protection.

"Ugh. I hate this. I just wanna go home."Savannah complained. I sighed. Going home would be perfect. A warm fire and a warm bed. Sushi. Clear soup. Sounded perfect. Absolutely perfect.

"Hey. Pay attention. We have company."John said, pointing to the tree line. There was someone walking. I drew my knife and watched. The form looked familiar.

"Titus?"I whispered. John shook his hand. It was someone else. That someone wasn't alone. I realized that it was the Careers. Grandis. I held my breath as they found the place that we had a fire.

"Someone was here."Ostro said, looking at the tracks. Grandis saw our tracks and followed us to the tree. He looked right at me and he took my breath away. I could see the inner animal in him. And, it was intimidating and sexy. I bit my lower lip as he smiled at me.

"Hey. I found some tracks."Ostro said, pointing to the tracks of the boy and the girl. Grandis nodded and they headed that way. But, as soon as I got down from the tree, I heard someone coming back. They all climbed the tree again but I was already on the ground.

"Are you alright?"Grandis said, hugging me tightly. I hugged him back. He looked me over.

"I'm okay. But, be careful. Someones turned into a cannibal."I told him. He looked up at the tree and pulled me aside.

"About that. Ummm..."he said, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"What is it Grandis?"I asked. He heard Ostro calling for him and pulled me close.

"Titus is the cannibal."he said. I felt my jaw drop. He hugged me and kissed my cheek then left.

"What did he tell you?"Savannah asked. I looked at the three of them. I looked at Madison. Do I dare tell them? I smiled.

"Just that he loved me. Come on. Let's get out of here."I said, gesturing to the mountain. They smiled and put the plan in motion. I looked back at the way Grandis went. I sighed. Had I made a wrong choice?


	13. Night 2

I sat in the mouth of the cave. We somehow managed to climb up to the cave. After exploring it, we found that it, thankfully, wasn't home to a bear. I sighed and looked at the stars, wrapping my jacket tighter around me. Of course, the Careers killed the two kids. That left, how many? 15? I had lost count.

My mind wandered to what Grandis told me. How reliable was he? Titus wasn't crazy. What would make him resort to cannibalism? Then, I remembered what Savannah told me about John. How he started cheating because of the Games. Could the Games make TItus resort to cannibalism?

"I'll take watch."Madison said behind me. I jumped in surprise as she sat next to me. She lost her boyfriend about six hours ago. But, she looked okay. I guess.

"Are you okay?"I asked.

"I guess."she said. We sat in silence. Then, she had a release. I guess I have big ears or something because people keep telling me their problems.

"We met in the same orphanage when we were young. He took take of me, giving me his food and everything. When we got older, we fell in love. And, well, we never told anyone but we decided to volunteer for the games because we didn't want to live anymore. We worked long hours, him in the cotton fields, me on the apple farm. And, we were all we had to look forward too. So, we came to the conclusion that our lives were miserable so we volunteered for the games. It might sound sad but I had the best week ever in the apartment."she said, a tear rolling down her cheek. That was depressing. I went into the cave to get some sleep, snuggling me up against the wall.

I heard a scream and jerked awake. I looked around and drew my knife. Savannah, John, and Madison were nowhere to be seen. I moved slowly to the front of the cave and gasped. There they lay, at the bottom of the mountain. I grabbed the rope and tied it to a rock. I slowly lowered myself down to them.

"Guys?"I whispered. I heard a groan in reply. I looked at their bodies. John and Madison were...I threw up in the snow.

"Savannah."I said, coming to her body. She wasn't to far from gone. I held her close and shushed her.

"You're okay. You're okay."I said, although tears welled up in my eyes. She shook her head and stroked my cheek.

"Olivia...it...was... Titus."she said. I looked at Madison and John, who were missing their insides. Madison had her jugular ripped out while John was missing his genitals. I couldn't watch.

"You have...to...leave."she said, coughing up blood. I shushed her and held her close to. I had to do something to make her feel at peace.

"Close your eyes and think of something nice."I said. She smiled and closed her eyes. I couldn't think of anything but to cry.

"Sing."she said. I nodded and mustered up my courage. I had to stay strong. I remembered a lullaby my mother used to sing me.

"Hush now, my baby. Be still love, don't cry. Sleep like you're rocked by the stream. Sleep and remember my lullaby. And, I'll be with you when you dream."I sang. She smiled.

"My mom used to sing that to me."she managed to get out. I smiled and kept singing, trying to comfort her. The song ended and she opened her eyes.

"Run."she told me. I heard rustling. I hugged her one more time and ran away. The three cannons went off as I kept running.

I took Tiberius' advice.

I ran.


	14. Day 3

**Author's Note: I have to warn you. There's a lot of blood and guts and a potential rape. You've been warned.**

I didn't stop. I couldn't. I didn't know what kept me going. The fear or the adrenaline. I couldn't feel my legs or feet anymore. I stopped by a tree and threw up whatever was left in me. I dropped down beside the tree and looked around. The stream was nearby. I could hear it. But, all I saw was trees. I sighed and lifted myself up. I stumbled to the stream and collapsed by it, drinking the water. I didn't care about infection. I just needed a drink. I sighed as I thought of my situation. I was alone, without any supplies. All I had was a knife. I felt like crying. But, I knew I couldn't. But, oh how I wanted to!

I looked around, trying to find something, trying to clear my head. Should I go to the Cornucopia and pair up with Grandis? I would risk the Careers killing me behind my back. Titus? Team up with the cannibal? No. No way. But, what if it wasn't Titus? What if he was just getting framed? He wouldn't kill his friends. Would he? I held on to my stomach, hearing it grumble. First, get some food.

I finally got that bitch of a bird. After chasing it for a while, I finally caught it. I snapped it's neck and plucked it of it's feather. I started a small fire with half of the paper Grandis had given me. I ate the poor birdy, enjoying the meat. The poor thing had a broken wing. I snuffed out the fire and climbed up in a tree when I heard howling. A scream followed and two cannons went off. These wolves must have been hard core. So, who was left? I couldn't remember. The Careers, Titus, Me...was there anyone else? As if to answer me, an announcer came on the arena.

"Ten tribute remaining."it said in a monotone voice. I counted on my finger. Four Careers, Titus and me. That was six. There were four other people beside that. I couldn't help but smile. I made it into the top ten. The top ten. I sighed and let the tears flow.

I didn't know what was worst: the isolation or the cold. I held myself as I journeyed through the snow. I used to love snow. It was a rare treat in District 6 and I used to always run outside, making snow angels and snowmen. Now, it could quite possibly be the death of me. I stayed towards the stream, following it down river. But, I was stumbling. I could barely walk and I was exhausted. So tired. I collapsed and took a nap in the snow.

When I woke up, I was tied to a tree. Of course. I cursed myself for being so stupid. I looked around. It was some kind of shelter. It smelled disgusting though. I crinkled my nose in disgust. What was that smell? Blood? Then, I thought about where I was and I started struggling.

"Hello love."the familiar voice said from the opening on the shelter. I gasped as I saw him hunched over...over...I threw up.

"Titus! That's a person!"I screamed at him. He straightened and walked up to me. He wasn't the Titus I remembered. This one was much more...savage. His black hair was all over the place and he had a crazed look in his brown eyes. His mouth was red with blood and intestines hung out of his mouth, like he was some sort of a zombie. His clothes were torn and dirty. He smiled, showing me his blood stained teeth.

"Food is food love."he said, getting back down to my level. I squirmed away but there was nowhere I could go. He stroked my cheek, marking it was blood from his hand. He chuckled as he watched me panic.

"Food is food."he said. He went back to the body and ribbed out the stomach. He came back and held it up to me. I wanted to vomit. But, there was nothing left in me.

"Are you hungry?"he asked. I shook my head and he chuckled.

"Come on. A big girl needs to eat."he said, putting it up to my nose. I gagged and started coughing. Tears streamed down my face.

"It ain't right what you're doing."I said. He shushed me and wiped away my tears.

"I rescued you from the wolves when you collapsed out there. I expect a little respect."he said, picking up some snow and putting it in my mouth. I waited for it to melt, enjoying the water. But, did he really rescue me? No way. I didn't believe that.

"Now, if you excuse me, I have some Careers to kill, including that asshole Grandis."he said, turning to go. I watched him leave then I started screaming. He came back in, pissed. He slapped me so hard that I hit my head against the tree. He smiled and stroked my cheek.

"Now we can't have that, can we? Now, remember, I expect some respect."he said, getting a gag ready.

"I lost all respect for you when you started killing people."I said. He smiled and shoved the gag in my mouth.

"That's the name of the game love. If you don't kill, you die."he said, leaving. I glared at him. He was sick. Wisted. Almost demonic. I could feel the back of my head bleeding. I probably had a concussion. I groaned as my stomach growled. I really was hungry. But, not that hungry.

I heard a distant beeping about an hour later. I looked. A little parachute floated into the shelter. I kicked to get it but, there was no way I could open. But, I didn't have it. It opened on it's own. I looked at it. It was a knife. Perfect.

I kicked at the knife, trying to drag it over to me. I got it to my thigh when I heard footsteps outside. I hid the knife under my leg as I listened.

"Are you sure this is safe?"a young girl voice said.

"Of course."a boy said.

"But, what about the Careers?"another girl asked.

"I'm more concerned about him."the boy said, emphasize on the him. Just as I was about to kick and scream, I heard screams and bones breaking. Titus had made a kill. I sat there, dumbstruck. Those poor kids. Wait, that means...there were only six of us left. Titus, the Careers, and me. I heard the four cannons in the distance and a grunt as Titus dragged them in. I gagged in disgust.

"Just us and the Careers sweetheart."he said smiling. He removed the gag and I just glared at him. He sat in front of me and smiled.

"You're so cute when you're angry."he said happily. He licked my cheek and I turned my head.

"You're revolting."I said him. He grabbed my chin roughly and made me look at him. He smiled a wicked grin and looked me up and down.

"I don't know about you sweetheart but I don't wanna die a virgin."he said, his other hand travelling down to the zipper of my parka. I gasped and he took the moment to shove his tongue down my throat. I kicked but he pinned my legs down with his legs. I struggled but he was too strong. He kept his lips on mine as he started to unzip my parka. I shook my head as he got to the bottom of the zipper. The suit the Capitol gave me was just latex. It didn't have any buttons or zippers or anything. Tears fell down as I felt his cold hand on my stomach. He pulled away for a half second.

"Please don't."I whispered quickly. He chuckled and removed his hand.

"Just because you begged. Beside, I have Careers to kill."he said as he got up to leave. I sat there, feeling violated and alone. I was starving and cold and thirsty. I could tell right away. It was like this growing pain that spread throughout your whole body. I was dying.

"Have fun love."Titus said as he left and night fell over the arena. I cried. It was all I could do when I realized that he had taken the knife from right under my nose. I wanted to die. I just wanted to die. I looked up towards the sky.

Why was God punishing me?


	15. Night 3-Grandis

**Grandis' POV**

I sat around the fire with the Careers. They were boasting about all their kills. I really didn't want to hear any of it. My mind was on Olivia. I wanted to run into the woods and find her. But, for the moment, there was safety in numbers. But, she was out there, probably cold, probably starving, and probably half dead. Orchid came and sat next to me.

"You okay, pretty boy?"she asked. She was from my district so she thought that we had a lot in common, although we were nothing alike. She was too preppy and happy about all of this. She made my sick. But, out of the three of them, she was the one I got along with the most. She wasn't much better but it was better than Ostro or Spikelet.

"I'm okay."I told her, eating my portion of food. She smiled and went back to the conversation. I was still wrapped in Olivia and myself when I heard it. A rustle in the branches. The others heard it and drew their weapons. It was him. Titus.

"Well, look who decided to show up."Ostro said, standing up. I knew better than to underestimate him. This guy killed more than half the tributes single handedly. But, Ostro was cocky. Titus smiled this twisted grin. I growled under my breath. This bastard. This sonofabitch bastard. But, I saw where he had come from. The snow made him leave an obvious trail. If I could follow it...

Ostro and Titus lunged at each other, with Spikelet and Orchid in tow. I knew they were Careers and that they would be harder to kill. That's all the time I needed.

I followed Titus' trail, stepping where he stepped, trying to see in this blizzard. When I heard the first cannon, I took off.

I came up to a little shelter, barely big enough for a person. But, there were dead bodies everywhere so I knew I was in the right place. I crouched down by the entrance. And, there she was.

"Olivia."I whispered to her. She looked horrible and beautiful at the same time. Horrible because she was covered in blood, shaking, and turning white. Beautiful because the way her hair fell perfectly, the way her blue eyes shining, and the way she still managed a smile. She may be half dead but damn. She was gorgeous. I walked in carefully and knelt in front of her.

"Oh baby. You're ice cold." I said as I cut her free. I could see that hypothermia was setting in. She was shivering like crazy. I pressed her close to me as I wrapped her in her parka. I tore off a piece of fabric from one of the dead tributes and wrapped it around her head. She was bleeding badly.

"Grandis."she muttered. I shushed her and waited for the cannon. As if on cue, the second one went off. I sighed and looked at Olivia. I had to get her out of here.

"Can you feel your toes?"I asked. She nodded and I dragged her out of the shelter. I helped her up and drew my sword as the third cannon went off. He was going to come looking for me. I needed a plan. I looked at Olivia and felt like crying. I can't believe I was about to do this.

"Baby, look at me, alright? I'm gonna need you to sit in the entrance,okay?"I told her, sitting her back down. She looked confused.

"I need you to be a distraction, okay? I'm gonna be right up in the tree and I'm going to protect you but I need you to distract him, okay?"I said, blinking away tears. She nodded and I kissed her on those beautiful blue lips. I hated to leave her but this was a strategy I had to try.

"I'll be right up here. When we start fighting, you have to run and never look back, okay?"I told her. She nodded a dazed nod. Poor thing. I looked around and took off my jacket. I wrapped around her small body and kissed her forehead.

"I love you."I whispered to her. She smiled and I climbed the tree, leaving her to the cannibal.


	16. Night 3-Olivia

**Olivia's POV**

I sat there patiently, trying to contain body warmth. The jackets defiantly helped. But, it was like the world was in slow motion. Everything was swimming in molasses. I looked up and Grandis. I couldn't see him he was hiding so good.

"Where is he?!"Titus yelled, storming out of the tree line. I looked at him. He had Spikelet, Orchid, and Ostro behind him. I was confused. What was I supposed to do? Oh yeah. Distraction.

"I don't know."I said as confident as I could. But, it came out in a slurred sentence that sounded like a messed up case of alphabet soup. Yum...alphabet soup. Focus! I mentally screamed at myself.

"Don't lie to me bitch. You're wearing his jacket."Titus said, dropping off the bodies and walking up to me. Yeah. I guess I was. I guess he wanted it back. I was about to take it off when Titus started shaking me.

"Tell me! Tell me right now Olivia!"he yelled. I whimpered under his strength.

"I told you I don't know!"I yelled back. Again, the sentence was slurred. He growled and threw me into a snow bank. Only, it had frozen over. I screamed in pain as my back landed against hard ice. But, it woke me up, so to speak. I felt more alert. But, soon, Titus was shaking me again.

"Tell me!"he screamed, squeezing my shoulder. I screamed and heard Grandis jump of the tree, on to Titus.

"Run Olivia!"he yelled as they wrestled for control. I got up and started running through the forest. At least, I thought I was running. If I was, I wasn't going very fast. Now I was slow as molasses. Was I even moving? That's when the rumbling started. It started towards the middle and vibrated outward. I sat down beside a tree. I couldn't take the rumbling. Then, I realized what this was. An avalanche. I grabbed on to the tree as the snow started rushing by. But, it was no use. I slipped I swept away with the snow.


	17. Day 4

I felt cold. Bitter cold. I could see my breath as I possibly breathed in for the last time. I was lucky to be alive. But, now, the snow and ice will be the end of me. I shivered and wrapped my arms around me as I stared up at the snow ceiling. I was buried. Buried alive. This had to be the worst death.

The cold was menace. It creeped along, starting at my toes and heading for my nose. It froze every cell along the way. It was slow and it was painful. I took deep breaths, holding it whenever I could. But, what was the point? I was good as dead. I heard a cannon go off in the distance and a tear fell down my cheek. That was either Grandis or Titus. I expecting another one any minute now. I closed my eyes and relaxed. Think of something nice.

_"Momma, momma. Look. I caught one!"I exclaimed as I showed my mother the butterfly in the jar. I was about four years old. She chuckled and took the jar from me._

_"It's beautiful darling but you have to let it go and let it be with it's family."she said, sitting me on her lap. I watched as she twisted the lid off the jar and the butterfly flew away. She hugged me tight as I giggled, watching it fly away. Father chuckled from his newspaper as I took off for the garden again. They smiled and kissed each other as I picked some wild daisies that had sprung up. They were my mother's favorite._

"Olivia!"I heard someone yelled. I opened my eyes. Grandis? Titus? Someone was looking for me? I reached my hand up and dug through the snow. I saw a patch of sunlight come through as my fingers penetrated through the snow. They were blue. I heard running footsteps and slowly the sunlight returned.

"Olivia!"he said as he pulled me out of the snow. I whimpered as he touched my left arm. It was broken.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you."he whispered, kissing my forehead. But, I was too far gone. The cold had consumed me from the inside out. I raised my hand up for his cheek but I never got there. I closed my eyes and slept.

I slept forever.


	18. Heaven

I woke up and looked around. Everything was white and marble but warm and bright at the same time. This wasn't a hospital. I sat up from where I was and looked around. Clouds were everywhere. And, I was sitting on one of them. I looked to see this giant golden city, surrounded by a golden wall. There was a huge line by the front gates. I noticed the tributes.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"an all too familiar voice said. I looked up.

"Savannah!"I yelled, wrapping my arms around her. She chuckled and looked me up and down. I looked at her in amazement. She was clothed in white and had these beautiful white feathered wings behind her. There wasn't a scratch on her.

"You're beautiful."I said, tears streaming down my face. She laughed and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Do not cry, for this is a not a place for tears to be shed."she said, wiping them away. She was just so...perfect.

"So, I'm dead?"I asked. Savannah giggled and shook her head, looking me up and down. I looked down and gasped. I wasn't dressed in white. I didn't have wings.

"You're close but I'm afraid someone is fighting for your life."she said, taking a cloud and rubbing it in her hands. It showed Earth. It showed the Games. I was on a bed, in the cabin we first went to. A fire was roaring in the background. I gasped as I looked at myself. My lips were blue and my skin was white as snow. I was wrapped in a cocoon of blankets and a bandage was wrapped around my head. Then, the picture zoomed out to a person sitting in a chair beside the bed, holding my hand. I gasped.

"Grandis."I whispered. Savannah nodded.

"He's been watching you for two days."she informed me.

"Two days?"I asked. She smiled and released the cloud.

"It's hard for a person to die when they're as tough as you girly."she said, punching my shoulder kiddingly. I smiled.

"So, what happened to everyone?"I asked, looking at the gates.

"Well, most of the tributes are accepted in. Matthew, Madison, and John all got accepted with me. You should have seen the reunion between Matthew and Madison. It was beautiful."she said, smiling the biggest smile she's ever had.

"And, Titus?"I asked. She sighed and shook her head.

"Cannibalism isn't something you can forgive easily."was all she said on the subject. A loud boom was heard and Savannah looked towards the city. She smiled and hugged me.

"I must be off and you must return to your true love."she said. I nodded and smiled. She stroked my cheek and breathed into my face.

"Live Olivia. Live."she whispered.


	19. In the Capitol

"Come on. They won't leave each other. They have been in there for over a week. Can't you let them leave? They don't have to Victors. Just let the poor kids go home."I begged with President Snow.

"Valora, you know that cannot happen. There must be a Victor of some sort."he replied, folding his hands and sitting a little straighter as his desk. He had just inherited the presidency. He was a mere thirty five years of age.

"Then let Grandis be the Victor, since he had the larger score. You can then let Olivia go home and they can live happily ever after."Grandis' mentor urged.

"I'm afraid not. One of them must kill the other. If we let them survive because they're in love, every other Hunger Games will go like this one. We haven't had this much of a decrease since the first Hunger Games."he said. I rolled my eyes. All he cared about was viewers. I watched the TV screen. They were kissing. Again. It didn't make for entertaining Hunger Games.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?"Grandis' mentor asked. President Snow smiled.

"I'm afraid dear Olivia is getting the short end of the stick on this one."he said, flipping a switch. What does that do?

"Look, whatever that does, I'm sure it's unnecessary. Why not send Olivia into Witness Protection and change her name and eye color and make Grandis Victor? That sounds fair to me."I persuaded.

"Valora, there can only be one Victor!"he yelled. I immediately shut up. There was no going against the president. I sighed as I watched the TV screen.


	20. Death

I held onto Grandis' hand as I tried to walk for the first time. I finally had a normal body temperature after a week of staying in bed. I took the first couple of steps, shaking, not used to my body weight on me again. But, after while, I was walking just fine.

"I knew you could do it."he said, picking me up and spinning me around. I giggled and he kissed me. All of the sudden, the door busted open on the cabin door. Grandis pushed me behind him and drew his sword. Peacekeepers came walking in. I held onto the back of Grandis' shirt.

"Grandis Ivory, please step away from Olivia Lockhart."the commander said, pointing their guns at me.

"Never."Grandis said. The commander stared at him, unblinking, emotionless. He made a hand gesture and they started closing in on us. We were backed into a corner. A guard grabbed me and started to pull me away. I yelled and I kicked and I screamed but Grandis was being tied up.

"What are you doing?!"I asked the commander. He sat down on the bed we've been sleeping on, disgusted by everything.

"There can only be one Victor and we have been sent here to terminate one of you."he said bluntly. I gasped and looked at Grandis who was all tied up to a chair. I wanted to run to him but the guard kept a firm grasp on me. I pulled on him, trying to get away. Grandis was silent.

"So, which one of you will it be?"the commander asked.

"Her. She's the Victor."Grandis answered immediately.

"He's the rightful Victor."I told him. The commander grunted and let us discuss this.

"Olivia, don't argue. We have discussed this."Grandis said, his eyes dark. His inner animal was begging to be let out.

"I can't let you do that Grandis. I love you too much."I told him. I broke away from the guard and wrapped my arms around him. He leaned his head on mine. I kissed him, tears streaming down my cheeks as the guard pulled me away again.

"Well, lucky for you, this is not your decision. The president has decided."the commander said, charging up his gun. Another guard walked over to me and pushed me on my knees. Grandis immediately started trying to get loose as the commander walked in front of me.

"Olivia Lockhart, the Pearl of District 6, you have been charged with high treason and you punishment is death."he said.

"High treason?! High treason to what?! She's been here all week with me!"Grandis yelled the commander made another hand gesture and a guard duck taped his mouth. I looked him in the eyes as the gun was pointed at me. The commander smiled and everything went black.


	21. Epilogue

I woke up for the second after being dead. I looked around. Now, this was a hospital room.

"Hey baby."Grandis said, stroking my cheek. I smiled but then I frowned. I wasn't at home.

"Where are we?"I asked. He smiled and kissed me. He had a sad look in his eyes.

"We're in District 13."he said. I sat up and shook my head.

"There is no District 13."I replied.

"Well then, welcome to the Rebellion."

_**Author's Note: I realized that I rushed most of these chapters towards the end. This is because I was in a great writing inspirational mood and because I pulled a Dr. Pepper all nighter and this kept me awake. I do have a sequel in mind so don't fear. Olivia and Grandis will be back! I hope you have enjoyed!**_


End file.
